hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Corey
.]] Corey, also known as The Zebra, is a playable character in ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number'' and is the first playable member of the Fans. Corey has the ability to dodge roll, and wears a Miami Dolphins jacket (compared to Jacket's possible high school varsity jacket). She's also the only character in the series explicitly shown eating pizza, which was a common stress reliever for Jacket. Events in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number 1985 On March 17th, Corey is seated in the military tiki bar eating pizza next to a laughing Mark, the two being the only ones wearing sunglasses. She's separated a good distance from the Swans by a cash register. Late October, November 1991 On October 31st, at the Fans' Halloween party, Corey is seated at the end of the couch, again eating pizza. After Tony and Ash express hatred for the party and its guests, she's given an awkward pause, implying discomfort. When Mark asks if they want to "do it" tonight, Ash is excited and Tony doesn't see why not. Mark asks if the guns are in the car, prompting Corey to comment "So we are actually doing this?" leading Mark to awkwardly pause. On November 11th, Corey can appear in the Hank's bar easter egg, seated next to Tony but scooted away from the table alone, giving a shrugging animation. On November 22nd or soon after, Corey hits the Russian Henchman with a pipe, possibly intending to kill him in one swing. After he continues talking, Mark and Alex mutilate his right hand and crotch, and Corey beats Henchman's head in twice more, hitting it again when the brain and blood vessels inside are still pulsating. December 1991 On December 2nd, the player takes control of Corey in the Fans' hideout, where she reads a newspaper article dated April 4th, 1990, on the different feelings people took out of the San Francisco incident. The Fans decide on a location entirely without her input, and she starts the van. On December 9th, she's shown shrugging at blueprints. After Mark asks if they watched the news last night and comments that they're famous now, Corey agrees that "we got our five minutes of fame." Tony, dissatisfied, emphasizes that it was more like two. Mark is sure they'll run another news story on them, but Tony emphasizes they'll have to kill more people. Corey agrees that they'd have to kill again for more fame, but is "not sure what to do about that," and says "we can't just go out and kill random people now, can we?" On December 20th, Corey is the first in the Fans dream sequence to don a Richard mask and give her walkie talkie line to Mark, as she's the floor immediately after him. In reality, as the Henchman's cell phone rings, Ash asks Corey if he should answer it, to which she replies she doesn't "see any reason not to." At the tower, Ash is trying to open the security doors, and Corey tells him to hurry up, worrying that "it's getting pretty late" and that the mobsters "might be heading out soon." Ash blames Corey for wasting more time with her two-hour stake out of the place, which Corey justifies with "well, we couldn't just barge in. You gotta have a plan, you know. At least now we know where they are." After the doors open and the swans rush in, Corey urgently reminds Mark and Tony "don't forget to stay in touch with walkie talkies!" Corey's floor, in reference to her stake out, is often considered the hardest and most requiring a plan. Upon encountering the Son, Corey apparently angles several dodge rolls at him before being shot in the stomach through her jacket. In the outro to Death Wish, a blood trail with a zebra mask leads to the room where Tony, along with Mark and Corey's corpses, are held up. As Manny Pardo enters, Tony can be seen with his right hand under Corey's head, an open jacket revealing she bled out through her stomach. Corey is resting her leg on the table in the Table Sequence. She, along with the non-Tony Fans, doesn't say anything during the sequence. Her corpse remains it its chair but features her entrails bursting through her jacket, which is far gorier than her corpse in Death Wish's outro. The resting-leg-on-table sprite is similar to the ones used for a sunbathing Jacket and a drinking Colonel in the intro to Stronghold. Playstyle She is extremely agile and has the ability to Roll Dodge. This allows her to roll and dive, similar to The Son's technique Bodyguard, becoming temporally invulnerable while rolling under gunfire, avoiding melee attacks and knocking enemies back when entering a room. Unlike The Son, however, she doesn't start with a katana at the beginning of each level she is playable in. While rolling, she cannot attack, but can do so immediately out of the roll. There is a short delay after the roll has finished in which she cannot roll again, meaning that she cannot constantly repeat this move to achieve a continuous state of invulnerability. Combat dodge aside, her playstyle is similar to that of Jacket's default playstyle (when he is wearing the Richard mask). "Fast and Flexible," Corey's the only one of the Fans who can freely change weapons at any point in a level. Her dodge roll was originally coupled with the ability to pick multiple entrances to levels and enter rooms through windows. This feature was scrapped for the final game for not being fun enough. This ability is vaguely referenced during the Son's hallucinations in Apocalypse where she uses it to attack the Son from various directions. Tactics Roll Dodge can be deployed in any direction and -- barring the completion of the RD animation -- it will last as long as the player holds the action button for it. Ground executions are mapped to the same key as RD, so "starfished" knocked-down enemies should be ignored unless they're about to pick up a firearm -- if they are about to pick up a fire arm, picking it up first and roll dodging away is preferable to the gamble of immobility. RD will roll under Thugs, but not through Thugs immediately on the other side of a door (don't RD through "blocked" doors). RD cannot roll under Dogs. RD will not roll under shotgun blasts fired dead-on (i.e., you're rolling directly towards the gunman), but will roll under blasts at angles. A successful RD near an alerted enemy with a Double Barrel will always render the weapon completely empty. Enemies using automatic weapons such as Uzis, AKs, and M16s are prime targets for RD, and will afford the player a large amount of ammo if the gunman/men are knocked down or killed immediately out of RD. On Corey's Death Wish floor, particularly Hard Mode, it's required to do this and use the automatic fire to deal with both the mob accrued during RD and the enemies along the outer ring of the floor. RD can be quickly deployed in the *opposite* direction as well. The first floor of Hard Mode's Moving Up highlights a Tony-like attribute of RD where it can be employed in spooking and luring over much longer distances in cases where an advancing RD like the ones in Death Wish would be suicidal due to placement of Thugs and gunmen. List of killed victims This is a compiled list of how many kills Corey has performed in the series. Kills in Bold are unclear and merely up to interpretation. This assumes Corey is used on all Fan missions: * The Henchman (shared with Alex, Ash and Mark) * Blue Lips (possibly shared with the other Fans) * 110 gang members (including Thugs) * At least 21 Russian Mobsters (including Thugs) * 10 dogs * Possibly numerous Russian Soldiers Overall, Corey has killed 142 enemies (143 if you count Blue Lips). Trivia * Corey has many obvious similarities to Don Juan. Both are horse masked women connected to Jacket, and both regularly advise caution. * Corey seems to have the fewest ideas and least enthusiasm in the group. She's often silent, eating pizza, or given a shrugging animation. In Death Wish, she winds up emphasizing safety and delays the mission 2 hours, but ironically dies from a gunshot wound to the stomach as she's the only one not wearing protective armor. * Corey is likely based on fans who enjoyed the 80's aesthetic (and jackets) of Hotline Miami. * Corey's top-down hair sprite in Death Wish has a visible part that is also present in drawings of her in the art book of Hotline Miami 2's Gamer Edition. This is absent from or otherwise much less exaggerated in her Level Editor facial sprite. * Corey is possibly a partial reference to Pris from Blade Runner. ''Both are associated with mannequins, both decorate themselves in white with black stripes, and both die in an extremely agile attack involving flipping head over heels toward a man armed with a pistol, before being shot by the man in the stomach. The character of Roy Batty mourns over her corpse before himself dying, similar to Tony in the outro to Death Wish. Manny Pardo also wears a leather jacket similar to Detective Deckard. Her crashing through several window panes in Apocalypse could also be seen as an allusion to Deckard killing Zhora earlier in the film. * Corey and Alex are the only female playable characters in the series. They're also the first two playable characters the player takes control of after the Midnight Animal intro: Alex in the Down Under intro and Corey in the Down Under level. * Corey may be left handed, mixed-handed or ambidextrous. Upon starting a level, most of the time Corey be dominant with her left hand, while sometimes upon starting a level she will use her right hand instead, it is unknown if this is a glitch or is extra proof for her being ambidextrous, not left handed. * She is depicted in the Digital Comic' '''differently; wearing black low Converses, saffron pants, no knee protectors and a different Miami Dolphins jacket to that worn in-game. She is also shown to own a Katana in the comic. It could have been removed from the game for balancing purposes, most especially since her and the rest of the fans are playable rather early in the game. ** It is most likely due to some non-canonical elements in the comics (Mark is shown to not use guns and prefer to rip people's entire heads off with his bare hands). Category:Hotline Miami 2 characters Category:Hotline Miami 2 playable characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters Category:Hotline Miami 2 enemies Category:Hotline Miami 2 bosses Category:Boss Category:Enemy